Craig Tucker (A New Life)
'''Craig Tucker' is a support character in A New Life. He is a member of Barry's group. Overview Appearance Craig haves short and messy black hair, starting to go bald, green eyes and a full beard. He is overweight and appears to always be dirty and unwashed, even more than the normal for the apocalypse. Personality Craig at first appeared to be a very friendly and somehow happy person, despite the obvious changes that the outbreak made. He is also hot-headed and can retaliate at any provocation, even the slightest. He haves a notable dislike for the TV show South Park and developed a somewhat obsessive crush on a fellow survivor, Sarah. Pre-Apocalypse Little to nothing is known about Craig's life before the apocalypse, other than he had a wife and two daughters, and physically abused them, forcing his wife to have sex with him and "pratically enslaving" his children. Post Apocalypse Together We Survive Craig is seen arguing with Barry at the camp, as Pete and Kurt arrives. Barry apparently threatens him, making Craig to tell him off, angry, and leave. Reunited Craig is seen at the campfire when Pete, Angela, Kurt and Leon returns to the camp. He is first seen when he handles Leon his dinner. He later introduces himself to Pete, which causes him to laugh at his surname. He gets angry at this and states his hate for the TV Show South Park, which leads to Kurt make even more jokes he doesn't get, leaving him lost as the guys laughs. Family Matters Craig is briefly seen as he wakes up because of Kurt's moans as he is having a nightmare. He states to Leon he understand Kurt's feelings as he also lost his family, to which the later harshly doubts. Signals Craig is originally missing as Pete wakes up, but is revealed that he was actually taken with Angela on the supply run by Kurt in order to get tools to work on the camp vehicles. He askes Pete to help him and states that Leon appears to dislike him, as seen in the previous episode. While helping Craig, Pete noticed the strange looks he gave to Sarah from times to times, this being the first signal of his obsession with her. At the end of the episode, he led the convoy to Atlanta, driving the minivan. Everything Dies Craig is first seen driving the minivan to Atlanta, before they are forced to stop by a roadblock. He seems to be the only one to know the location of the outpost, based on a nearby gas station. When the group arrives at the military outpost, Craig, alongside the rest of the group is shocked to see it destroyed. He starts doubting the fate of the group, which leads Pete to give an speech about life and hope. Craig is still doubtful at the end of it, but says he "is good with whatever group do". At the end of the episode, Craig rushes to see what happened when Anthony kills himself. He appears to be saddened and shocked, and states his liking towards the lost friend. Restart At night, Craig sneaks up on Sarah's tent, attempting to abuse her. He encounters problems, though, as the girl struggles and is able to break free from his hands by biting his thumb. When discovered, Craig is repeatedly beaten by Barry, while the later tells the rest of the group his past of abusing his wife and daughters. Death Killed By *Barry Upon discovering that Craig is Sarah's attacker, Barry proceeds to beat him up while telling the group his past. He then executes Craig by shooting him in the eye. Killed Victims *A few zombies Relationships TBA Trivia *Craig's name was taken from South Park's character with the same name. **Craig acknowledges that he shares his name with the character and tends to get angry when this is mentioned by other characters. *Craig weapon of choice apparently is a wrench. He also can be seen with a Glock 17 holstered but rarely uses it. Category:Characters Category:A New Life Characters Category:A New Life Category:Tommy